


Carver/Merrill for heretherebdragons

by chileancarmenere



Series: Promptfics from Tumblr [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Carver and Merrill, in a snowstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carver/Merrill for heretherebdragons

Carver hunches up his threadbare coat around his ears. “What is with this weather? It’s never this cold in Kirkwall.”

“We’re high up in the mountains,” Merrill’s voice drifts down the path, muted in the snow. “Of course it’s colder.”

Carver grunts, peering up the mountain. The snow has been falling all morning, and now it’s getting heavier. The snowflakes are huge and fluffy, the sort of weather that would be very pretty if you were sitting next to a warm fire watching it come down out the window, but is not at all pleasant when you’re slogging through it and your boots have holes in them.

“Can you see my sister and Anders?” he shouts up the path. Merrill calls back something indistinct, and then suddenly falls silent. His heart seizes up. “Merrill? Merrill!”

He sprints up the path, snow spraying up around him. The landscape gives him no clues; everything is white and the snow is so thick that he can’t see more than two feet in front of him. Suddenly, she looms up in front of him and he runs right into her. She squeals in shock and falls backwards into the snow. “Carver!”

“Thank the Maker,” he pants, his heartbeat returning to normal. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“How could you lose me?” she asks, frowning. “I was right ahead of you the whole time.”

“I know, but…” _Human turn of phrase. I get lost easily. I don’t want to lose sight of you._

“Ah,” she says, nodding wisely. “I missed something dirty again.”


End file.
